Gakuen Alice: Take Two!
by YYlove
Summary: Anzu Yoshida is normal 12 year old girl who lives in Tokyo. When the prestigious school Alice Academy announces that they will allow non-alices to attend, Anzu's curiousity gets the best of her and she is accepted into the academy. Will she get used to this strange school? What is the school secretly planning?
1. Chapter 1

Gakuen Alice: Take Two!

Plot: Peace has finally been restored to Alice Academy, but even years later there are still things that must be sorted out among the principals. The government hearing about the incident that happened in the past with the Elementary School Principal, Kuonji, has decided that they can no longer hide this school and fully announce to the public that the academy will be open to the public. Now, new non-alices arrive at the school. Anzu, a 12 year old girl, is for some reason lucky enough to be randomly chosen to come to Alice Academy. Can she get used to this strange new place? What is the government secretly planning?

Note: This takes place 2 years after Mikan returns to the academy at age 17. A new set of main characters take the stage. Mikan and the gang might appear though...who knows?

Chapter 1: Here I come!

The sounds of bustling people. Sirens echoing in the distance. A heat haze that seemed to cover the whole city of Tokyo. A girl with dark brown braids ignoring all of it, seeming to be in her own world as she stood in front of the gates to Alice Academy, a boarding school that was meant for only people with natural born powers called Alices. It was a school that was rumored to be a prison, and only for genius students. A school that was not well understood by the public and almost felt closed off from the rest of the world.

Just recently, the school was in newspapers and on bulletin boards everywhere announcing that non-alices were now allowed to attend and that the school would be open to the public. Although many were confused by this sudden announcement, and with some not even knowing what an alice was, students everywhere were excited and wanted to enroll at the prestigious school. A man with blond hair who called himself the High School Principal of Alice Academy had appeared on T.V. claiming that a lottery would be held to allow one student from each school in Tokyo to attend.

"To see if that student can adjust to school life with alices safely, we are asking that one non-alice student from each school in Tokyo attend in hopes that alices may coexist peacefully with non-alices." He had said in an interview on the news. The students would be picked randomly through a lottery and all ages would be welcome. It had buzzed from neighborhood to neighborhood, becoming the top gossip of every school.

When the day came to announce who was accepted into the school, Anzu was one of the few to be chosen. Shocked, and even still not believing what was happening, curiosity got the best of her, and she decided to go to the boarding school. Plus, it didn't help that all of her other classmates were just as excited for her, continually telling her that she was the luckiest girl alive, that this was a golden opportunity to see for herself what this school was like.

"And when you come back you have to tell us all about it!" said a classmate patting her on the back.

"If she ever does come back." someone whispered behind her.

"Shut up!" classmates hissed. Anzu had remembered now that although the school was known for being a fancy school, it also had wicked rumors about it. Things like students suddenly disappearing when forced to go on missions to steal and break the law. Students forced to live at the academy like a jail. Even ghosts of people who died were said to haunt the hallways of every corridor.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Anzu murmured to herself as beads of sweat formed on her forehead. This is what she had wanted, right? Always when walking home from school, she would stare at the brick walls that barricaded the school and wonder just what was beyond it. Was it really like they said, an evil and horrid place for children? Or was it just misunderstood? She usually just shrugged it off, knowing that she would never know. But in the back of her mind it still lingered, that rotating thought.

A year ago, she had saw a group of students exiting the school and it had looked like a celebration. A girl with light brown hair, a boy with red eyes, a girl with short black hair, and a boy with blond hair and blue eyes ran out smiling and laughing. It was the brown haired girl that had met eyes with Anzu and to her surprise she smiled happily at her. It was that very experience that made Anzu to this day still not believe that it was a bad school. And it made her want to know even more what this school was like.

Well now's my chance! Anzu thought, getting excited. Her stomach started to feel funny and her green eyes reflected the hot summer sun with confidence. But...she still needed to wait for a teacher to come an let her in. She was given instructions that she was to wait in front of the main gate at 10:00 am and that a teacher would be there to let her in. But it was close to 10:30, and no one had come by. Anzu peeked in through the gates and saw two body guards.

"Um, excuse me!" she called and waved her arm. "Hello?" Both body guards ignored her and stood solid and stoic as statues. Anzu felt awkward and her arm fell to her side. She thought about turning around and going home, but quickly dismissed the idea. There was no way she would disappoint everyone back at home. And she also wanted to stay for herself, to see the inside of Alice Academy.

Hello! You there! called a voice, cheery. Anzu looked to the right of herself and saw a man with long blond hair in a strange outfit walking towards her. Anzu took a step back.

"Who are you?" She said, giving the man a curious look. She'd never seen someone so weird looking before.

"I'm Mr. Narumi, a teacher at Alice Academy!" He said proudly. "I'm so sorry I'm late! There was a bit of a problem you see, at the main building. But now that it's all taken care of we can go right in..." He paused as if trying to remember something.

"Oh, that's right! You're Anzu Yoshida right? The non-alice that was chosen to come here?" Mr. Narumi said.

"That's me. Are you my teacher?" Anzu asked.

"Maybe. We haven't sorted out all the details yet about your transfer. As you can tell, I've had a busy morning."Anzu stared at him for a moment with wonder. She wanted to know what kind of alice he had, but she figured that that question would have to wait. Mr. Narumi pulled out an I.D. Card and pressed it against a panel that made the gates open. Grand bronze gates that looked like the opening to a mansion, slowly creaked open to Anzu's new life. Walking in, she saw Mr. Narumi swing his arms open and say,

"Welcome to Alice Academy!" Anzu took in the endless path that stretched as far as the eye can see with perfectly lined trees alongside it.

"Wow," she breathed. She couldn't believe how huge the campus was. Anzu had heard rumors about it, but couldn't even dream to imagine how large it would actually be.

"I have a thing that I'm supposed to say to you to introduce you to our school, but it's rather boring. Wouldn't you rather come to the main building and we can talk about it there?" Said Mr. Narumi. Anzu nodded, trying to contain her excitement.

"What was the big thing that happened this morning?" Asked Anzu as they walked along the path. Mr. Narumi sighed.

"A bunch of students were throwing color bombs at the building and writing all sorts of graffiti on the walls. Seems they just wanted to cause some trouble for fun."

"I thought this school was really strict. I guess there are trouble students everywhere though?" Anzu said.

"Yes, and the students that cause the most trouble are always the smart ones too. They think that they have a higher authority above normal students and non-alices because of their own alices." Mr. Narumi shook his head. "Loving your alice is one thing, but to use it to do bad things makes you look bad, and then eventually you start hating your own alice and self." Anzu quietly listened. Mr. Narumi and Anzu walked until they finally saw a huge building in the distance.

"There it is Anzu! The main building of Alice Academy!" Said Mr. Narumi. Anzu's eyes widened. This was really it, she thought. I'm not dreaming. Far away, she thought she saw tiny dots coming towards them.

"What's that?" Asked Anzu, pointing to the flying objects. Mr. Narumi squinted, and then his eyes became worried. He started to mumble as Anzu looked from the teacher to the things in the distance.

"Anzu stay behind me." He said as he stepped forward. "Those are the students from this morning who were causing trouble. I guess that they figured out that the non-alices were coming today." Seeing Anzu make a troubled expression, Mr. Narumi smiled.

"It's okay, Anzu. I'll protect you, I'm an alice after all." he said. Anzu now could see that the figures were boys around here age on flying skateboards, all holding things that looked like grenades and spray cans. She never thought she would see such a thing, children flying on skateboards, and what's more, ready to pummel her with paint. The boys landed on the ground in front of them and with mischevious smiles, one of them stepped forward as if the leader of the group.

"Hey Narumi, how about you move out of the way? We wanna properly welcome the new girl." the boy said. Mr. Narumi smiled.

"How kind of you but I have already been appointed to show her around, so if you wouldn't mind, we'll be going now." Mr. Narumi said and he grabbed Anzu's hand and guided her through the crowd of boys. Anzu looked around at them, all of them giving her vicious glares except two boys that caught her eye. One was a boy with brown hair and glasses that gave her a sympathetic smile. The other boy was with black hair and simply stared at her with no expression at all. Anzu was beginning to think that she wasn't all the welcome to this school after all.

"Hey, new girl. We ain't done with you yet." the boy called and then shouted, "Get them!" All of them threw their grenades onto the ground sending a burst of paint and color into Anzu's face. A smokescreen covered the boys as they flew away laughing. Anzu looked up at them go, except the one black haired boy. He looked back at her for a second and then stuck his tongue out at her and then left. Anzu stood up, brushing herself off and wondered how insane this school must be. She was covered in paint and was in no shape to greet her new class now.

"Anzu! Are you okay?" asked Mr. Narumi rushing to her.

"I'm okay? You?" she said.

"I'm alright, but I'm sorry about the mess they've made. What a first impression, huh? But I promise the school's not all like that. Here, let's get cleaned up so I can show you the school." said Mr. Narumi. Anzu nodded, speechless and slightly scared. Was it a mistake coming here? They don't seem welcome to newcomers, thought Anzu. But no matter, it was too late to turn back, and either she had to get used to the way things were done here, or they had to get used to her.

Chapter 2 coming soon! Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Character Profile:

Name: Anzu Yoshida

Age: 12

Birthday: June 23

Blood Type: B

Star Sign: Cancer

Chapter 2: Class C

Mr. Narumi and Anzu made their way to the main building, still covered in paint. Anzu was then given a middle school uniform to change into, which she thought was quite stylish and enjoyed immensely. A blue, plaid skirt with a blazer and a shiny blue bow. Mr. Narumi then led her to a large waiting room and asked her to make herself comfortable while he went and confirmed which class she would be in. Before he left, Anzu asked,

"Where are the other transfer students? I can't be the only one who showed up right?"

"The other students are either younger or older than you, so they have already been escorted to their designated classrooms." Mr. Narumi said. "I'm actually very lucky to have found you before you left. More than half of the children chosen turned down our offer, though of course this was probably not all of the children's actual choice. Parents and adults have all heard the rumors of this school and probably are scared to death by them." Anzu understood what he meant by that. But now she realized something else; the fact that she was the only non-alice in her entire grade. Different scenarios swarmed through her head. People bullying her because she did not have an alice, being left out of activities, and many more that made Anzu feel all of a sudden very lonely.

She had never felt lonely in her entire life, not even when she grew up in her uncle and aunt's house in which they were never there because of work. Not even when she was moved out to Tokyo to live by herself even with financial support from her uncle and aunt. Not even when she celebrated every Christmas and birthday by herself in that dark apartment.

But now I should focus on making some friends here, thought Anzu. Perhaps she could get used to this life and have fun. And maybe even find out about the academy's rumors. She would never know unless she tried. She wanted to make lot's of friends, and smile as brightly as that brown haired girl had.

"Anzu!" said Mr. Narumi, opening the door and bringing in two people behind him. "You're all registered now and are an official student of Alice!" Anzu stood up from the red couch.

"Really?" Anzu said and walked over to the teacher and two students behind him.

"Yup, and these two kids here are your classmates! The one on the left is Megumi Itoh, and the guy on the right's name is Daisuke Okamoto."

The girl, Megumi, had pretty orange hair that was curled at the ends and had deep blue eyes. She wore a confident grin that shined onto Anzu. The boy had blond hair and brown eyes and nodded towards her and looked friendly. Anzu started to wonder if she could become friends with these two.

"Hello, Anzu!" Megumi said. "It's nice to meet you! We've been asked by Mr. Weirdo teacher to show you around the school." She teased.

"Yeah, don't get close to this one," Daisuke said, pointing at Megumi. "She's the actual weirdo." Megumi punched Daisuke's arm and laughed. Anzu could tell they seemed close and very energetic. Watching them interact made Anzu feel light hearted.

"Who're you calling a weirdo?" said Mr. Narumi. "Now please lead Anzu to your class, Class C please." Daisuke and Megumi saluted Mr. Narumi and grabbed Anzu's hand, pulling her along. Mr. Narumi smiled looking at the students running down the hallways. But his facial expression soon turned into a frown and he said, "I really wonder if Anzu will be okay..."

As the two duo dragged the poor braided girl, Anzu noticed just how wide the school was. The perfectly glossed wooden floors and the walls with portraits of many famous people who had graduated from Alice Academy. She also saw pictures from events that had happened like live concerts from a guy named Reo.

"Here we are!" shouted Daisuke and Megumi. They stopped in front of a door that had a sign next to it that said, "Class C". Anzu gulped nervously. She was to meet her new classmates now. Megumi swung the door open and said, "I brought the transfer student!" A bunch of heads turned in the direction of the door and stared at the new face. Anzu scanned the room for a smile or welcoming face. She got none.

"Hey, I brought her too!" Daisuke said, but was then quickly shushed by Megumi who clearly sensed the dangerous mood. "Anzu, this is Class C. Welcome, you're one of us now." Megumi said to not just Anzu, but to the class. "Our teacher is Mrs. Asano." Anzu looked over at the teacher, a young woman with a buzz cut and various earrings. She had an air of strictness to her, but her smile said otherwise. "Nice to meet you, Anzu Yoshida." she said with a loud voice, which was surprising. "We are glad to have you." Megumi nudged Anzu towards the lady to go stand at the front of the room and Megumi tugged Daisuke back to their seats. Anzu stood next to Mrs. Asano and the teacher faced the rest of the class and shushed their whispering.

"As you all know from the recent announcements, Anzu is one of the few chosen people to come and attend our school. Someone who is a non-alice." Mrs. Asano paused for a second. The whole room went silent. "Despite that, I expect all of you to treat her as your equal. Alice or not, you are all classmates and will stick up for one another. That is what it means to be a part of a class." Mrs. Asano turned to Anzu and smiled. "You can take a seat wherever." Megumi stood up out of her chair and flagged her over. "Anzu, over here!" she called. The class giggled at her silly antic and then casually began to talk amongst themselves. Anzu walked over to Megumi and got a few half smiles from students. As she sat down next to Megumi, she noticed two familiar faces, It was the two boys from earlier, the black haired boy and the guy with glasses that had been a part of the paint gang. They sat across the room and the black haired boy stared at her again with an emotionless face. Anzu began to feel uncomfortable and whispered to Megumi.

"Hey, do you know who those two boys are?" she said, nodding in their direction. Megumi turned to look and then paled. She quickly looked away and then pulled Anzu closer.

"How do you know those two, Anzu?" she said in a worried tone.

"Um, we sort of met this morning at the front gate. Why? What's wrong?" Anzu asked. Megumi was being mysterious and it wasn't helping Anzu calm down.

"Those two are famous at this school." explained Megumi. "They're best friends that somehow know all the things that go on about this school, every dirty secret they can get their hands on. If they find out something juicy about you, they'll ruin your reputation and strip you of your pride." Megumi shrugged. "Or at least that's what I've heard. The only true thing that I've actually seen though is that they are strange. They prefer to be alone and always watch from afar. I've only talked to the guy with glasses once, and he was friendly enough. Still, strange guy." Anzu wondered just what kind of secrets they knew about the school. Were they that bad that they would keep them a secret? Megumi sighed.

"The one with black hair's name is Ryo Aizawa. The brown haired one with glasses is Hikaru Nakase. Just watch out for them okay?" she said. Anzu nodded.

"I also have some questions to ask you though," said Anzu. Megumi sat up straight.

"Of course, go ahead." she said.

"I know this school is a boarding school. But I heard a rumor that long ago they didn't let students go home at all until they graduated." Anzu said.

"Yeah, that's true." said Megumi. "It wasn't a long time ago though. Maybe two years ago it was that they stopped enforcing that rule. Believe it or not, but the elementary school principal of this school was the cause of all those rumors you've heard about. Students forced to go on missions for him to gain money, students striped from their families at young ages, all of them are true. But then apparently something big had happened and he died. Although I don't know all the details, this broke all of the chains on the academy and students and teachers were set free." Anzu listened, hanging on to every word she had just said. Megumi continued. "I came to this academy in elementary school, two years ago exactly, so I remember government officials coming to school one day to talk with the principals of the school. The next day, they announced that this academy would become a regular boarding school for alices, and that it would no longer be closed off and secretive anymore for fear of another thing like that happening again. And so slowly, the officials have been working to make Alice Academy a safe place once more. The government is also now fully involved in the rehabilitation of this school." Megumi smiled.

"And you're part of it, Anzu. The reason you're here right now is so that alices won't be segregated anymore and can live as freely as normal people." Megumi said. "And so," Megumi took Anzu's hands. "Let's be friends! I want to show you the beauty of this school!" Anzu's eyes widened and a slow smile came over her face. She nodded her head. "Yeah, let's be friends!" she said happily.

"Hey, I'll be your friend too!" said a voice behind the two girls. They looked and Daisuke was leaning forward with a grin on his face. "If Anzu would even want to be your friend." Megumi teased, sticking her tongue out at him. "Hey!" Daisuke said, and the two started to play-wrestle each other. Anzu began to laugh and then said, "I'll be friends with Daisuke too!" Anzu was beginning to think this school would be fun now.

Chapter 3 coming soon.


End file.
